mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Alfred Hedgehog Selves/Fan Characters!
Alfred Hedgehog self Personal Name: Christina "Chris" Cat. Species: Cat, obviously XD Age: I suppose either Alfred and Co's age, or a teenager. (not in reality, but for rps XD) Lives At: A home built away from most other locations in Gnarly Woods, due to wanting her privacy. A dark mansion of a house that seems spooky, but inside its much nicer. Family: Lives alone Friends: Alfred, Milo, Tina, Ricardo (I'm a girl, what do you expect...?) Interest Likes: Horror movies, animals (especially babies :3), art, singing, music, video games, cold weather, rain, snow. Favorite colors: pale pink, black, blood red, purple, silver, midnight/royal blue. Food: Candy, popsicles, desserts mainly. Loves chocolate and cheesecake above all else though! Dislikes: Heights, large amounts of water (past near-death experience), things she considers to be "girly", hot weather, yellow Personality: Chris is a rather complicated indivisual. She's a bit bipolar, and rather pessimistic and sarcastic to a fault. And she has depressive tendencies and honestly does not like people. Usually Chris is quiet but for some reason others find her cute or charming, but she doesn't really know why... She also happens to be very easy to anger, but gets very shy at the slightest of affection. Chris is also aware that nearly everyone thinks she is creepy, and happens to adore it. Seeming just a bit morbid in a sense. She really loves to tease Milo, which is supected by others to be a sign of affection. But of course she denies any accuations of liking anybody, be it friend or by crush. Appearence Physical: Chris has very pale pink fur (which often makes Cynthia joke and claim she's bald/naked), but its actually a dye job she had done a very long time back. She has normal cat ears with pink inside coloring, along with a small black nose and gray two-tone eyes. The right one being smokey gray while the left is silvery colored. She is about average weight and just a bit curvy, but Chris isn't the type to really show off such features. Her hair is a blood red (much darker then Camille's) color and she has spiked bangs almost covering one eye with hair framing her face. Her hair is always worn down, about chest length with spiked, usually un-even and messy lining. Sometimes she has a cowlick. Clothing wise: Chris tends to dress in dark, or black clothing. She is not a goth or emo and really hates it when people act judgemental in such a way to address her as such. She normally dresses like a boy, consisting of Tee-shirts and pants/jeans. But on hot days she'll normally wear a light colored Hoodie T-shirt and shorts. She usually wears boots. A small hidden quality about Chris is that she absolutely adores to dress as "gothic loli". Which is basically very fancy gothic inspired attire, but still very cute. She feels embarresed about it however, so usually only at home or during the evening can be seen wearing such attire. When she's sure nobody would see it. Trivia and other small facts :3 *Chris has a habit of questioning her blood type. Along with other peoples... *Chris is terrified of bugs, but keeps it a secret *Chris is only allergic to severe weather changes (weak immune system) and dust. *Blood fetish (though not really openly stated or shown :3) *Chris has a habit of adding "nya" or "nyan" to her sentences. *Chris has a single fang on the right side of her mouth. *Chris' birthmark is a diamond on the left side of her arm. *Secretly, Chris has a hobby of crafts and cooking. *Chris' favorite music is Metal, Rock, and Other Language songs. *Chris' ideal career is to become an Idol/singer. But only those she is extremely close to know this... *Chris can play three instruments. A guitar, Organ, and Flute. History Chris randomly moved to Gnarly Forest one early evening and had joined the school a few days later. At first she didn't know Alfred and Co until she caught them investigating something near her home. Milo had been suspicious, calling it spooky and what-not so he asked Alfred and Camille to come look at it with him. Chris cleared things up, but was noticeably cold to them. Eventually, she became interested in joining them in solving mysteries, considering being a kitty she'd come in handy for late evening investigations and the like ;3 OKAY, so that's it :3 Now make your Gnarly Self~